Letting the Garden Grow
by Medora Redtree
Summary: When a girl makes a delivery she gets more than bargained for but when she falls deep into the mutant world she discovers more startling things about herself. I own no characters except Flora and Rowen.
1. Chapter 1

Rowen sighed as the next big cart full of groceries pulled up. Her heels were sore even with the gel inserts, her calves throbbed and her back ached. Her fingers had long since gone numb from being slammed between carts, bottles of soda and cases of water. The mid-day rush had only just ended but she felt as if she had been through three. With a short lull, she sat day in the bag holder and relished in the feeling of being off her feet. Working for Keller's Groceries, she was only part time but usually did overtime. This was her second shift because someone had called out and there wasn't time to call anyone in. She was just about to find the M.O.D when a tall slender man with wispy brown hair and a slight gray mustache walked towards her register. Standing up quickly she plastered a bright eager smile on her face. "Hello." Rowen said in her nicest voice. The man looked at her for a moment and straightened his black tie. He held a small basket of food and behind him was a large cart filled to the brim with groceries. "This will be paid in cash," he said gesturing to the basket, "And that will be put on the Worthington account." He finished with a daring look.

Trying not to growl, Rowen took hold of the microphone and called a manager over to her register to show her how to put bills onto special accounts. While she waited, she scanned the first batch of items which consisted of bananas, kiwi, bread, cheese, half a gallon of milk, peanut butter and a box of mustache dye. After the stiff man paid for the items, Rowen tried again to get the manager over to her register. Finally, one came over and spoke to the man. "Mr. Codwell will give you the numbers to enter for the account. As soon as you're done ringing this stuff up I want you to turn off your light and head over to the Worthington estate." Mr. Anderson stated before running off to the office. In shock, Rowen rang up the large order that totaled to over $320. The Worthington estate was on the other side of town and she had to deliver groceries to a man who sent his henchman out to pick out his groceries but not bring them home. But Rowen was grateful to be off her feet.

Taking a taxi, Rowen went on her "mission", she left the groceries with the maid and went back towards the store, but there was a road block. She paid the driver for the distance he had taken her and got out, soon regretting it. Her legs seemed to tremble under her 115lbs and she felt the blisters forming in her sneakers. Passing Worthington Industries, Rowen noticed a line of people and a crowd shouting at the ones in line. "No to the cure! Mutants aren't a disease!" She heard it being shouted over and over again. Looking up the side of the building, she wondered what it was like and if there was such a thing as choosing to be a mutant or human. Just as she was about to turn around and walk the 12 blocks back to work, a window near the top shattered and a body was falling with the shards. But in midair, the body sprouted wings and began to fly towards the crowd. Rowen realized then that it was a man, not much older than her, she watched him fly away. Amazed at what she had just seen, she walked back to work without one wince or grumble.


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours later when she started walking home, and the sky began to darken, Rowen realized how sore she was. Her manager thanked her for the overtime and gave her the next day off. With this luck under her belt, she only thought about the long hot bath she would give herself when she got home. She noticed a group of people at the corner where she would have to wait for her bus and prayed that the bus arrived soon. "Hey there sugar." One of the guys said. They each had strange tattoos on their face and body. She remembered hearing about an up rise in tattoo sales due to mutants wanting to mark themselves. Normal thugs she could take but mutants whose powers she knew nothing about was not a good thing. Standing quietly, she hoped they got bored and left her alone but her luck wasn't paying attention to her hopes tonight. "Hey! I'm talking to you." The man yelled walking over to her. Eyes wide with fear, Rowen realized that they were trying to circle her. Ignoring the pain, she turned on her heel and ran down the abandoned street. She didn't know how long she had been running but she couldn't seem to shake her pursuers. She felt something wrap around her ankle and pull her down. She braced her fall with her hands. Her hands somehow landed on a group of flowers that cushioned the fall.

"Why you running girl?" One of the girls in the group whispered with a laugh. "Its not like you can outrun us. Now be a good girl and give us your money and maybe you won't be found dead in an alley." Another said. Rowen felt like fainting but forced herself to stay conscious. She couldn't let them have her money; considering today was payday and her rent was due tomorrow. She slowly shook her head and stood up. There were four of them she realized. She couldn't fight them off even if she was a mutant. The group looked at her and the man who had spoken to her earlier kicked her in the gut. She flew back and hit the concrete wall in the back of the alley behind her. The sharp pain shot up in her spine and her brain felt like it was sizzling. Her sight blurred and everything looked green Her skin felt as if it was being peeled off of her and her body felt weightless. Letting out a sharp ear shattering scream she charged at the group. But as she started running she realized that a long thick vine was shooting past her and had knocked one of the girls away.

Turning around she saw nobody behind her and when she wished that the vine would go away because it was freaking her out the vine slowly seeped back into the earth. The other three members of the group stared at her in awe but then as the shock left them they charged after her. Blocking her face she backed up against the wall screaming. She heard a scream and when she opened her eyes, they were covered in what looked like snakes except they were green. One of the men was breaking out of the binding vegetation when Rowen saw it. As if by some miracle, the man with the large white wings swooped down towards her. Before she knew it, she was in the air, her aching torso being held but this man. The height of his flight caused her to faint and when she awoke she was in her apartment, the window of her bedroom wide open.

Rowen tried to sit up but her body shuddered with pain and she could do nothing but lay there. Her throat ached from all the screaming but she managed to scream again when she noticed she wasn't the only one in the room. Forgetting about her bruised body, she hopped out of her bed and collapsed on the floor. The man jumped up and ran to her sight. Even in the dim light, Rowen could see the man clearly. His bright blue eyes were like opal jewels in the darkness and his honey colored hair was a curly mop on his head. He was shirtless and his great white wings were pulled back behind him but a few feathers were visible over his shoulder. "Don't be afraid." He whispered to her, trying to put her back in the bed. "Who are you?" she asked with as much of a voice as she could muster. He didn't answer. He moved a wisp of hair from out of Rowen's face and brought over a damp cloth. "I need a hot bath." She whispered trying to sit up. The winged man nodded and picked her up as if she were light as air. He walked her to the bath room and sat her on the toilet while the water filled the tub. He even added bubbles to the running water. He stripped her of her uniform but left her in her underwear and lowered her into the water.

Rowen gasped at first when her bruised and bleeding body first felt the heat but soon she was relaxed and feeling much better. "You still haven't told me your name but I guess Angels aren't supposed to have names." She murmured as exhaustion took over. When she awoke, the water had gone cold and the angel was nowhere to be found. Changing out of her wet skivvies, Rowen limped back to her room, crawled into bed and slept. She snapped awake around three in the afternoon when there was a knock at the door. She could hear her landlord yelling through the door about rent. Grabbing the check she had written after she had gone to the bank on her break she slid it under the door and went to the kitchen to make some tea to soothe her throat. The smell of mint and thyme hit her nose and she realized that her pitiful attempt at flower box had finally grown. But it couldn't have been that surprising; she must have noticed the buds before, because full grown herbs and flowers sat where dirt was before. She figured she was too busy and prided herself in her green thumb. Beside the teakettle was a large white feather. Rowen looked around but he wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3

Rowen spent the rest of the day tending to her wounds and admiring her flower box. Throughout the next week, Rowen felt more energetic during the day but only when she was outside and her thirst was never ending but juices and soda didn't fix them. It was water that she craved all day. On Friday when she passed the Florist who was crying outside of his shop and being the kind person that she was, she stopped to see if she could help. It turned out that the florist had landed the job of creating the floral arrangement samples for the garden and foyer on the Worthington Estate. "My beauties aren't going to be enough to get me the Worthington job. My marigolds are dying and the baby breath creations from out of state haven't showed up yet and they're coming in the next 2 hours. I'm ruined!" he wailed. Rowen patted the man on the head and walked into the shop. The pitiful arrangements were sitting on the counter. Looking at the bouquets and drawings, she somehow knew how to fix it. She figured that all those summers as an assistant for an artist must have finally kicked in.

Her pride swelled slightly when the florist re-entered the shop and cried buckets of joyful tears. He picked her up and swung her around, yelling joyful cries and praises. "You're an angel! You're brilliant!" He shouted. When he finally put her down, he went over to inspect the bouquets and the new drawings. Rowen had added tulips, chrysanthemums and water lily buds instead of babies breath to the foyer bouquets and moved the marigolds closer to the house. "I just have a little bit of a green thumb, but you are a goddess of nature." The man continued but when he looked up, Rowen had already left.

Rowen trudged back into her apartment as the sun slowly set. For some reason she felt dreadfully drained and her instinct was to sleep but she remembered that she hadn't eaten all day. Walking over to the small kitchen nook she filled a large glass with water and looked for something to put it her stomach. But her stomach seemed to be fine with just the water she had been consuming all day. Having had 15 glasses of water, Rowen was amazed that she had only needed one bathroom break. Sleep called to her more and more as she munched on a handful of almonds. Drifting towards her bed, she peeled her uniform off as she went and snuggled under the covers. She was in dreamland by the time her head hit the pillow. Images floated in her head, all a sickly green tint. For some reason, all her dreams had been this color and always drifted back to when she was a child. Flashes of moments on the farm she lived on as a child came into her mind like a broken strobe light. It felt as if she was flying over the scenes from her past, zooming through some and crawling through others.

The sun was just rising when Rowen opened her eyes. Stretching lightly as she walked to the bathroom, she remembered she had offered to cover somebody's shift. Turning on the shower, she sleepily scrubbed her skin. But as the lukewarm water refreshed her mind, the strange sight came into focus. Rinsing the soap from her skin, Rowen could see a pale lime tint shimmering off her skin. "I must have been more bruised than I remember." She told herself, grabbing a towel. But as she dried off she realized that every body part was the same color. "I'm green! I can't go to work like this." she screamed out as her legs buckled. She sat there for a moment, dumbfounded as her alarm went off. She pulled out her cell phone and called out of work.

She spent three days in her apartment, leaving the house only once to get the paper. The grocery called her everyday and she didn't answer. What was she going to say, she thought wearily. Her symptoms had somehow increased on a slow ascent. Every morning she would wake up to something new. Looking in the mirror yesterday she could see wisps of sea green hair beneath her bandana. Ripping it off she was relieved to see that the green did not cover all of her hair but was light streaked throughout it. And this morning her eyes were no longer hazel but glowed like emeralds. When she called out of work again, her boss threatened her job. Rowen couldn't live without an income but how was she going to go to work if she was head to toe green. She couldn't stay in the apartment any longer and decided to cover as much of her body as she possibly could. Even in the fall air, she felt as if she was on fire; long sleeves, gloves, high boots, a long skirt, a scarf, a wide brimmed hat and sunglasses for her eyes. She trudged through the streets, with her head down and her hair hanging in her face. But when she passed the florist the smell of neglected flowers stopped her.

Walking inside the small shop she saw the florist at his counter. Staring at a stack of papers and sobbing softly, the man looked more pitiful than the first time. "What's wrong now?" Rowen asked taking off her hat and sunglasses. The man looked up and let out a gasp. "Yeah, tell me about it. Now what is your problem?" she said pulling off her gloves and scarf. "You're…you're…g-g-g-green." the man stammered standing up. Rowen rolled her eyes and hopped onto the counter. "Let me explain something to you….even though I'm green all over, I'm good with plants. I understand them and know what they need without any special training. Now I can't tell you the scientific names or where they derived from but I can tell you where they should be and what they go best with. You need me and from your current state a pathetic self pity I believe I have come just in time." She said with a smile. "But you're green." He stammered with wide eyes. "Your point? You need someone with a green thumb. I'm green all over." Rowen said holding her hand out. The man looked at the lime green hand and hesitantly shook it. Her skin was smooth and cool against his.

Douglass Richards, as Rowen soon grew to know him, was a married man of 35 with 2 high school senior and three dogs. He had taken over the flower shop from his Uncle Dean who had died suddenly only months before. After learning the ropes of the business he went to contact his clients and discovered that the Worthingtons had an account. They were due with a new floral design and Douglass had yet to hire anyone to do just that. A normally very strong and independent man, around Rowen he was like an apprentice in awe of her many skills. He called her the "plant whisperer" or "his nature angel" on a regular basis. Warren Worthington Jr. was due to come and approve the designs the day Rowen had convinced him to give her a job. His secretary came instead, due to the fact that he was detained at the laboratory.

"I still think it's stupid to turn a prison into a research facility and I pity the mutant stuck behind such sterile walls" Rowen vented to the flowers as she watered them. They seemed to lean toward her the more time she spent with them but Rowen's mind was else where. The mysterious angel had her mind in knots and her stomach doing back handsprings. Days later Rowen discovered that there had been a huge battle at the facility, fronted by a man called Magneto. Many died and the facility was destroyed. Peace was said to have started to come but Rowen was more interested in how many different arrangements she could get done by weeks end. With Douglass's business savvy and Rowen's green mind, the shop was now more popular than ever. Rowen had starting coping with her condition and found her skills to be a blessing and her appearance was a fluke.


	4. Chapter 4

Rowen was just finishing a bouquet for display when she noticed a blond man walk into the store. His shuffling feet and slightly hunched posture puzzled her but it was when she saw his face that flashes of the attack returned. She let out a gasp and hid her face behind the bouquet. She watched him inspect her newest hybrid plants and their seeds for sale. He picked up a few bouquets and walked towards the counter. Rowen scurried into the back and told Douglass to go to the front while she took a break. Her mind raced with images that she didn't know she knew. Her body seemed to tremble and ache as the thoughts intensified. Slowly they stopped and she went back inside. "Rowen, can you take this order. I have to stay here and finish up a bunch of paper work. After you're done you can have the rest of the day off, but I'll still pay you for your scheduled time." Douglass said without looking up from his stack of papers and calculator.

Grabbing the box of bouquets and the address, Rowen went in search of the order's new home. She turned on Carver St and looked back down at the address. She was supposed to go to the side entrance of the Fromer Building but all there was was an alley. "This cant be right, there is no side entrance." Rowen said with an annoyed growl. Turning around, she started walking out of the alley when someone grabbed her shoulder. She let out a screech but someone covered her mouth. She struggled, dropping the box of flowers in the process. "Please don't scream." The voice said in her ear. She struggled for a bit more before realizing that she her feet weren't touching the ground. She clung to the man who had captured her and heard the beating of wings near her ears. She looked up to see her angel and the man from the store. He let her down on the rooftop of the Forman Building and perched himself on the ledge. Standing above most of the city, Rowen got a glimpse of what she could only imagine that the angel saw when he flew.

"I like to come up here to think but mostly to get away from it all." He said as if to nobody in particular. "Is there a reason why I'm here? I got the rest of the day off and now I'm stuck on a roof with some stranger." Rowen said pulling off her hat. The angel's eyes widened when he saw the difference in the girl. "As you can see, I've got enough trouble on my hands; I don't need an angel to save me. Don't think that I'm not grateful for your help two weeks ago but I don't think you and me are gonna work out." She added looking around for a way down. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Not many humans are kind to us." He said with a shrug. "Does it look like I'm human? I'm head to toe green and from what I've noticed I've got more than just a green thumb. I don't know what I am anymore." Rowen said as the past weeks finally caught up with her. Images she didn't even know she had suppressed were now flooding her consciousness. The scenes were clear as if she was watching the TV of her life and she was stuck on channel search.

She saw herself on her grandmother's farm, talking to the vegetables and grass. Holding her hand over a line of soil, buds began popping out in a row. Her hair was bright green but her skin was the same light caramel. The view changed to her parents fighting. She saw herself on the steps crying what looked like green tears. The night hung over her younger self, racing through brush and woods. Like Tarzan, she grabbed hold of a vine and climbed up it and into a large tree. Masses of branches leaves, flowers and vines coiled and twisted to form a bed and an overhanging to shield her from the storm. The scene changed again, one she knew better than she wished she had. She was being dragged out of the woods. Her arms bound and her parents were standing on the porch watching as tall men in white coats shoved her into an ambulance. She heard herself scream out at the men, at her parents and at herself as the truck turned the corner and went down the long winding dirt road.

Rowen snapped awake, her head in pieces and her mind stuck in the past she hadn't remember. The room was sterile and silver, a woman with white, grey and black hair had her back to her and the room. She could see lights and the murmurs of voices. She felt weak and the bright light confused her. It must be night, Rowen thought to herself sitting up. "You're awake." The woman said turning around. "Who the hell are you?" Rowen said jumping off the table. "Hey Storm, Rogue's back." Said a tall hairy man with more hair on his face then the woman next to her had on her head. She let out a scream and backed away from the two. "Who's the green girl?" the hairy man asked. "Who are you? Where am I? How-When-Why……" Rowen babbled as the room began to spin. Everything was a green tint and she could sense a great deal of plant life near the room. "Rowen, My name is Aurora but I'm also known has Storm. I need you to calm down. You've been through a great deal of trauma." The woman said walking towards her. Rowen tried to run but her legs collapsed under her and the images were flooding her mind again. Inside the ambulance, she saw her younger self screaming and trying to fight off the men. The pointed ridges slid out of her skin, cutting through some of the restraints. She watched as she was wheeled into a hospital and tied to table. They cut off her ridges and gave her a shot that stopped her movements. Her body felt like it was on fire and more memories clouded her vision.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hope you guys liked the first 4 chapters. Here's another bit. More comes with reviews!!!!_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"No! It's not true! Make it stop! I won't go back!" She screamed clutching her temples. Looking at her body, the lime color intensifying, she saw the same little ridges coming out of her knuckles, wrists and fingertips. The ridges ripped through her jeans as they protruded from her knees. Fear took over as she jumped up scratching at Storm. "The plant has claws!?" said the hairy man running over and holding Rowen down. "Her powers are manifesting all at the same time. I'll get Warren and Bobby." Storm yelled running out of the room. Wolverine stayed and watched as the green girl tried to claw at him, her eyes where encased in green and her hair seemed to be sprouting leaves and flowers. A strange burning sensation cover his arms and hand, making them itch. The feeling washed over his body as her green glow deepened. Her angel and a young boy ran into the sterile room. She could see in color, the green tint finally gone. "Give me sun!" she yelled with a voice she had never used before. The room went black and her mind was a swirl of green and grey images, replaying in her mind.

Inside the images she saw herself as she was before the attack; next to her was a younger version of herself complete with green hair and thorns sprouting from her body. But as she moved towards them, they began to meld together. She screamed out at them to stop but the faster she moved, the quicker the process. "Don't fight it. Let it happen." The younger version whispered before disappearing. "Fight it. Don't let it in. They'll send you back again!" screamed the normal version as her skin began to glow green. "No!" Rowen screamed, her eyes flying open. She was covered in sweat, her wrists and ankles bound to a bed. Inside a dimly lit room she could see a small window with bars on it beside the bed. Struggling, she tried to move. "Help! Somebody let me out." She yelled as tears rolled down her face. The door opened and a woman slipped inside. Her hair was bright red but her skin was a dark blue with scales. She motioned for her to be silent but Rowen's sobs only grew louder. "If you want to be free, you have to be still and silent." The blue woman hissed. She worked quickly and soon Rowen was free. "Who are you?" she asked, opening the door.

"Someone who doesn't like seeing people locked up. Now you are going to have to follow me and don't worry about what you see." The woman said as her face changed into one of the night orderlies. Rowen let out a gasp, starting to back away but something told her to just follow. Endless turns and corridors later they were outside. The early morning made her heart leap and her bare feet touched the smooth cool blades of grass. When she turned around, the woman/orderly was gone. Not taking a chance she ran into the woods shielding herself but mimicking the growth and vegetation when she saw people. The institution was near the city and she soon found a good will shipment waiting in the street. Coaxing a vine, she pulled the bag into the woods. She found clothes that fit and began walking on the street. As she turned a corner she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. At the end of the alley was a large circular door. Something told her that it led to a safe place and a way out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks alot to Telemachus for the encouragement! Sorry about some of the typos. I type really fast sometimes and dont look back over it but you get the idea.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door slid open and she walked out into a white hallway. Following it she found a small circular elevator. Expecting more sterile halls, Rowen was surprised to see deep oak and a group full of guys in a TV room. Walking in, she noticed the blonde boy who they called Warren or Bobby, she couldnt remember. He looked up and stood along with a rather buff and tall boy who looked like he could bench press her without breaking a sweat. Slowly backing away, she went towards the bright sun, calling to her like the garden outside. "Wait." The blonde said reaching for her shoulder. Rowen turned around as the boy let go, watching him scratch at his hand. Eventually he looked over his friends and hey watched as his hand turned blue. "Poison Ivy… Bobby go to the nurse and get that cleaned up." Storm said walking into the room. Rowen raised an eyebrow and a smile quivered at her lips when she saw the man with too much hair that some had called Wolverine.

His skin was splotched with red and then covered with pink. His face winced from what she could assume was discomfort. "I'm sorry." Rowen whispered walking over to Wolverine. Placing her fingertips on his temples, she pulled the toxins back out of his skin. He tried to smile but something was weighing on it. "Who are you? What do you want? Why me?" Rowen said turning to Storm. "A friend brought here. You passed out on the roof. Your powers are manifesting through repressed memories." She said walking closer. "I don't have any powers!" Rowen yelled backing away. "Rowen, we can't help you if you don't want our help. Warren told us that you did." Storm said walking closer. This Warren seemed to think a lot about her welfare. "I don't know anyone named Warren."She said storming towards the patio door that led outside. A shadow flew over the door but Rowen was transfixed with the sun. As the sun hit her skin, her color slowly lighten till it had returned to the soft lime tint. Warren watched Rowen walked to the gate and sighed. He wanted to help her, felt her need, the hate from being different on the outside. She stopped beside the gate and turned to the roof that he had been using as a perch. Rowen could see his lean body in the sunlight, shirtless, his wings folded slightly behind him. She was intrigued by him, his strange manners and piercing eyes. Something told her that he knew something about her and understood it too well, which was impossible considering that she didn't remember anything about her. When she returned to her apartment, her Landlord was inside her kitchen, leaning against the sink. "The rent was due yesterday, now I don't know who you think you're kidding but-" he started but when he saw Rowen, the ranting lecture hid in his throat. His cold grey eyes widened and he trembled, rooted to the spot.

"I'm terribly sorry about that Mr. Grover but as you can see my funds have been slightly limited by my…situation." Rowen said with a smile. "How did this happen?" he breathed, walking closer, inspecting her. "I woke up like this. But don't worry, I have a new job and you will have your rent next week." She said with a reassuring nod. Dumbfounded, Mr. Grover stumbled out of the apartment. Rowen tried to suppress her thoughts as she crawled into the bed. Even though it was mid-afternoon, she felt sluggish and need sleep. The cool sheets and soft rumbles of cars and sirens lulled her to sleep. Her mind seemed to take over and nothing made sense anymore. Visions of the attack and the angel flashed into her head with those from her deeply hated past. She remembered there being a girl in her 5th class who could melt anything by just touching it with her hands. Everyone got on her case, throwing things at her and watching her catch them and then crying when it melted all over her. Rowen's green hair was easily hidden by hair dye and she was learning to control the thorns that sprouted when she felt threatened or angry. She had actually become friends with some of the kids in the class. She was a tough country girl with no patience for ignorance or prejudice; so when a group of her classmates started throwing things at the girl, Rowen had had enough. But when she tried to defend her, the girl tripped and grabbed hold of her long black hair.

The searing pain from her hair actually being melted off from the root was too much for her. Instantly, green curls mixed with leaves and small buds sprouted from her head. When she stood back up, a few tears still streaming down her face, she knew her secret was out. Soon after the incident, the melting girl moved away and Rowen was home schooled. When she convinced her parents to let her go to a private high school after 4 years of being confined to her farm, she was forbidden to leave the house and go into town. In the midst of her third trip down memory lane, flashes of the angel flashed and everything went dark. Inching her eyes open, she could smell fresh flowers and uncut grass. The street sounds outside were some how muffled and at first, Rowen assumed that she was just looking through green tinted eyes. But the great white wings she saw out of the corner of her eye weren't different. Sitting up she realized that the few plants that had been in her room had somehow taken over the room, clinging to the walls, wrapping around the bed posts and covering the floor. "You have now entered the twilight zone." Rowen whispered to herself realizing that her covers had been taken over by vines and leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

Sliding out of the bed, she walked over to the sleeping angel and lightly shook him awake. When his eyes snapped open, instantly making her flesh darken, Rowen took a step away. "How long have you been here?" she asked, looking at him with suspicious eyes. "A few days is all. I didn't do anything but watch you sleep. There was some screaming but all I did was rock you back to sleep." The angel said sitting up. He looked around the room in shock. The jungle change didn't really faze her as much as it should. "Why were you watching over me? I didn't need it." She snapped, not regretting the overly bitter tone.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted-"

"To make sure I was alright."

"Well I can see you don't need looking after, I'll just leave you be."

Rowen watched him walk over to the window which was also covered in vines making the room darker. "Look, I didn't mean to offend you, but I also didn't mean to get attacked and need saving. I didn't mean to help the blubbering florist who offered me a job. I didn't mean to see you again after you helped me. I don't care if you feel that you need to check up on me every once in a while, like I'm your charge or something. This isnt charmed." The words flowed out of her like a steaming river, knowing that the anger wasn't directed towards him. Through all the ranting he stood there, head bowed slightly, wings folded neatly back. "Why do you insist on trying to protect someone who doesn't want it?" Rowen added walking closer.

"I'm not trying to protect you but you seem to run into situations that call for a little assistance." He said quietly. "You're not an angel, are you?" she asked reaching out to put her hand on his chest. The rapid pulse under her finger tips told her the truth. He looked up at her with somewhat pleading eyes. Here she was, yelling her head off at a guy who was just trying to be nice; a guy who was cursed with a power that was impossible to hide. "I can't say that it will help but if you come back to the school, maybe they can help you control this. And you won't be so green anymore." his voice barely a whisper in her ear. They were so close that she could smell rain on his skin and wings. "Can I touch them?" she asked taking a step back. He nodded lightly and walked closer. Reaching around to his back, she slid her hands up the sides of his back until she reached where the wings sprouted out. It felt as if they were fused to his skin as well.

Letting her fingertips lightly run across the feathers, she heard a sharp intake in air. Quickly she pulled her hands away and looked at him. His eyes had partially glazed over and his mouth was slightly parted open. She could feel his heartbeat against her, beating like a hummingbird's wings. Just as she was about to apologize, she felt the sensation of his hands in her hair. As if inspecting every strand, he slowly ran his fingers over her scalp. It took all her energy not to whimper. No man had ever touched her, not even her father. The angel ran his hands over her shoulders and neck, paying close attention to the skin at her jaw line. Leaning down he kissed her earlobe, causing her legs to tremble. She had to lock her knees just to continue standing up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah it gets better in later chapters, believe me but you need to let me know if proceding is a good idea. Still I have but one review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks a bunch to the encouragement of Fallen Pugatori! On with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't even know your name." Rowen said pulling her neck away from his teasing mouth. "Warren." He said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. He buried his face in her collarbone taking in the scent of aloe and musk. He noticed that each limb so far had a different scent. "Warren what or are you like Cher?" Rowen said with a laugh the quickly became a gasp as his hands played havoc on her back and stomach. "Warren Worthington III." He said almost as if he was ashamed. He paused for a moment expecting Rowen to push away. "Is it ok if I call you Angel?" Rowen said with a smile. "Only if I can call you Flora." He whispered, slowly kissing down the side of her torso. But when he reached her hip, he shot up and smiled. "I want to show you something." He said pulling her shirt back down. Rowen blinked for awhile as the moment washed over her. She nodded and waited for him to open the window. Warren hovered outside of the window and Rowen stared in awe. Hesitantly, she stepped onto the ledge, holding onto his smooth light tan shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist as the wind rushed around them.

They landed in front of a large greenhouse. It looked freshly built and Rowen could smell the soil and manure. "We just finished construction. Douglass Richards hasn't told you yet but you are getting a promotion." Warren said with a smile. "So." She said inspecting the house closely. "Worthington Industries is giving you a greenhouse so you can further your hybrid creations." He continued, shocked that he had to sell the point. "Those hybrids aren't everything they could be." She said plainly with a shrug. Warren looked at her, his eyes never leaving hers as Rowen's face remained blank. This was too much for her; the attention and luck she received with her green curse confused her to the extent that she couldn't function. Backing away from the greenhouse, she ran. Screaming at her legs never to stop while her mind pulled her in what felt like twenty different directions. She could hear Warren behind her, really above her, the soft wind from his wings strengthening the breeze. Her legs wobbled and she stopped in an alley way, breathing heavily, trying not to fall. She leaned against the brick wall, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Either you're running from the law or you just got out of a really good time." said a voice deeper in the alley. Kicking herself for leaving Warren's side, she turned to see a man who was barely any taller than her with plain brown hair. His eyes were dark and seething and his mouth held onto a cocky smile. "Go mug someone else." Rowen snapped rolling her eyes. "Listen here mini hulk; I can bother whoever the hell I want." He said walking closer. If he had been paying attention he would have seen the vine drifting towards his ankles. Rowen stood and smiled when the vine yanked him up, hanging him upside down high above the alley.

"Now….I'm sorry, I don't even know your name."

"John!"

"Thanks. Now John, I've had a long grueling couple of weeks. I have a very large headache but I also have the ability to give you poison ivy in a place most uncomfortable."

"No!"

Rowen let out a laugh, which sounded more like a cackle and let the vine ease him back down till he was half a foot from the pavement. The sound of his body hitting the ground amused her as she watched him scramble back up to his feet.

Smiling, she curtsied and walked out of the alley. She spotted Warren perched on a low roof a few blocks later. "You didn't rush to my aid!?" she said with thick sarcasm. He shook his head and swooped down to grab Rowen and then took flight again. They stopped in front of the Worthington Manor, but they didn't go in. "I don't know much about your past but I hope to know more about your present." He said running one slender finger on the iron gate. "Now it's my turn to show you something." Rowen said with a smile. They flew hovered over a great deal of trees. There was a very small clearing in the middle. "This is where my hybrids should flourish. They dont like being cooped up. The sun begs for more earth." she said breathing in the night air. Rowen stood there in silence for almost an hour before Warren grabbed her and flew towards his apartment. He actually lived quite far away from the manor in one of the new complexes. He lived on the third floor but he just flew in through the large bay window. Before their feet touched the ground, Warren was slowly undressing Rowen, letting her thin layers float off her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I can be such a tease. Reviews please.**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to filla, fallen purgatori and telemachus!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rowen stopped Warren as their feet touched the ground. His bright blue eyes had darkened considerably and the zipper on his jeans was already halfway down. With ragged breath he let is wings fold back, searching her face for an explanation. She only smiled, moving her hands to his waist, walking around him, her fingers never leaving his skin. Facing his back she moved between the wings till she was only inches away from his back. She ran one cool finger down the length of his spine. The shiver was sudden and Rowen could feel the soft breeze as the wings shook gently. Moving her hands back up, she stopped at the wings. Leaning in, she softly nuzzled the fused skin and feathers with her lips. With her hands on Warren's ribs, she could feel the goosebumps pop up. Moving closer still, she pressed her partially clothed body against his back. Rowen was tall enough to reach the top of his neck and inhaled his scent. Before she could think of anything else to do, Warren reached around and pulled her back to him. His eyes had glazed over and his breathing was far from steady.

The piercing look locked Rowen in place and she could only sit and watch as Warren caressed her green skin. He stopped at the ridges of her knuckles, kissing each one slowly and softly. Pulling her hair away from her neck, he ran a cool tongue over her collarbone. Rowen's legs began to buckle but Warren just picked her up and walked over to the bedroom, his lips never leaving hers. She sighed softly with a shiver as the cool satin sheets met her skin. She stood out greatly against the black sheets and grey pillows. With a shy smile she waited as Warren crawled over her. "This might be a little awkward for me." He said searching her face. "Because of your wings?" Rowen guessed running her hands over the smooth feathers. He shook his head and sighed, looking away. "Oh." She said quietly. Warren began to move away but the hands on his arms stopped him. The gentle stroke coaxed him back on top of her, Rowen making room for him between her thighs. Her legs lifted upwards, her knees touching her chest. Hooking her toes over the jeans and boxers, she pulled them down, letting the cool air caress his throbbing length.

Daring to glance down, she felt her body quiver as she glanced at the sinewy pale skin, the hard member thick with need before her. Reaching down she ran a finger over the head and was surprised when he gasped and shuddered. With a mischievous smile she pushed him back on his haunches and ran a finger from his collar bone to his belly button. The sharp intake of air and the primal look he gave her was enough to melt steel. He pounced on her there, attacking her lips with his, assaulting her heated skin with his teasing fingers. Rowen gasped under him, feeling her body arch with his touch. Warren whispered compliments in her ear, coaxing her legs to open. She felt one hand leave her body and a jerk. His hand returned holding a long white feather. With a clever grin, he slowly made his way from the top of her head to her collarbone. He circled her nipples which were already hard and sensitive. Moving the feather, he let his tongue circle her breast, kneading the other softly with his feather free hand. The sensations were too much and she decided the she was going to pounce, but as she sat up, the soft feather was making its way towards her inner thigh, teasing the folds of herself.

She felt the burn and joy of the torture, the light soft strokes making her resolve float away. Warren pulled her folds away, letting one long finger quickly and achingly slow make contact with her bud. She cried out in shock but the sound was silenced by Warren's mouth. He pulled need and desire to the top, both boiling and singeing off any excuses for this to stop. She moaned his name against his lips. Her breathing turned more ragged, her movements desperate, trying to touch as much of Warren as possible. He let out a primal grunt as he thrust into her. Rowen felt him shake and the cursing against her neck heightened everything. The drove each other into the oblivion of ecstasy but it was Rowen who came first. It was over quickly but the need built up again and it was sunrise before either one of them decided to sleep.

The brush of a feather woke her with the chill of the air conditioning. Snuggled up to Warren, her head was resting below the nape of his neck. He grunted in his sleep and she smiled to herself, as he mumbled incoherent things. Suddenly feeling parched, Rowen slowly began crawling towards the other side of the bed, which meant creeping over Warren's lean and very naked body. Taking in the sight of him truly for the first time, she unabashedly realized that he was perfectly innocent. His arms hinted at the shy muscles beneath his skin, most likely a gift from genetics. His face was smooth lines that didn't meet too sharply and looked completely sinless, even the bright blue depths of his eyes were a type of heaven. She realized then that he was staring at her. Feeling ashamed for some strange reason she continued her mission. She made it out of the bed and when she looked back at Warren he was asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smut will continue in later chapters...or in the next...reviews will let me know...hint hint. :)


	10. Chapter 10

The bathroom was done in a bright blue color scheme except for the black tile and dark green shower curtains. Rowen spent a few minutes inspecting the new scratches and the dark green hickey forming just below her ear. She shivered remembering what had happened and then felt herself blush. Her angel. Her eyes snapped open at this thought and she looked at herself again. Her pale green skin shimmered and mocked her confusion. There was more green throughout her hair now and she noticed but didn't pull out the few leaves and flowers that looked as if they had grown out of her skull. Downing her water and pouring another glass, Rowen walked back into the bedroom and sat beside Warren.

"I want to control this." She said quietly. Warren mumbled something in his sleep and pulled a pillow over his head. "Aren't you listening, I need to go back to the school. They said that they would help me." She continued, lightly shaking him. She shook him a few more times before pulling back the covers and smacking him as hard as she could on the thigh. Warren leapt from the bed holding the red spot. "What the hell did you do that for?" He asked glaring at Rowen. She merely shrugged and threw him his jeans and shirt. She enjoyed watching him pulling his jeans up over his naked flesh and felt herself began to ache for another tumble.

"That's a neat trick." He said with a smile. Rowen looked at him and cocked her head to the side. "What trick?" she asked. "Well, how you made clothes out of leaves." He added walking closer. Rowen had been so entranced by the sexy angel in front of her that she didn't notice that her skin had begun sprouting and covering her naked flesh. Running back to the mirror, she saw that the flowers and leaves had intertwined to cover up her chest and the space between her knees and hips. "Well I'll save in shopping." She joked leaving the bathroom again.

Warren was perched on the railing of the balcony, staring into the sky with longing. "What's it like? Being able to go where you want, to get away from everything." Rowen asked still obsessing over his body. She shook off the last bits of lust and stepped onto the ledge. "Its like being true to your heart." He said with an unknown look in his eyes. Before Rowen could ask any questions, Warren leapt off the balcony rail and sailed into the sky. Rowen kept her eyes shut for most of the flight but looked over the Xavier Institute before they landed.

The woman called Storm and the hairy man Warren called Wolverine came out to great them. Rowen was reluctant to leave the warm sunshine and step into the sterile rooms of the X-Men laboratory again. "There is no reason to be frightened, Rowen. Logan, can you show Rowen around the facility while I speak to Warren?" Storm said walking off with Warren. "What do I call you?" Wolverine asked keeping his distance from the green girl. She didn't answer and continued to follow the hairy man. She walked past a few class rooms and stopped to look inside each. A man covered in bright blue fur was teaching a class on political science in one of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its a bit bland compared to the last chapter but be prepareed for further twists of excitement...


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait...classes have been top priority. More to come with reviews.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rowen wandered off into the dormitory area and bumped into a dark haired girl. When she turned to apologize she realized that she was behind her. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back in confusion. The young girl walked forward trying to calm Rowen. Rowen bumped into a mass of muscle and flesh, looking up to see a well built shirtless man who could win Mr. Universe easy. "Hey Kat I finally figured out how to use it on one limb." The man said in a deep smooth voice. He lifted his left arm and to her horror, the arm became incased in dark silver. It looked like steel but kept the sharp definition of muscle. "Holy shit!" Rowen shrieked moving away from the two. "Good going lunk head, you scared her." The girl named Kat said punching the right arm. Rowen felt the thorns slowly slicing through her skin. Her vision was a haze of green and she remembered the sterile walls and the mutants.

"Stay away." She hissed pinning herself against the wall behind her. Rowen's mind flashed back to the alley where she first encountered mutants. "You won't hurt me again." Rowen growled trying to sense any plant life. She was too far away from the gardens. _You can't hurt me. You can't hurt me. You can't hurt me._ Rowen repeated her mantra over again closing her eyes. She tried to lift her arms to brace herself against attack but they were being held down by something. She could move her arms either. Opening her eyes she say that the covering she had created back at Warren's had sprung to life and attached themselves to her arms and legs, binding them together. "No no no no!" she screamed as the vines lengthened and coiled. The two mutants watch in half curiosity half horror as the plants formed a barrier trapping the girl inside. "Logan! Aurora! Anybody!" Kat screamed leaving Colossus there to watch helplessly.

Kat ran down the corridors, alarming a few students, calling out the names of the professors. She slipped beneath the floor and landing in the lab. Storm was there talking to a man with wings. "Storm! The green girl, something is wrong!" she said gasping for air. "Flora, where is she!" Warren said turning to the girl. The girl pointed up still panting. Warren race out of the room followed closely by Storm. They passed Wolverine on the way up who was looking very confused. "Logan, you were supposed to be watching her." Aurora yelled in passing. "She ditched me." Logan argued. He growled in frustration and ran after the two.

There in the hallway, three levels up was Colossus fighting against vines and trying to get to a large pulsing blob of green and yellow plants. He was sporting a few very large rash spots on his torso and neck and his arms were completely transformed into steal. A rogue vine lashed out at Storm but was cut away by Logan's claws. He slashed at the vines but was thrown back against a wall. The vines retracted at the noise settled leaving only a low muffle coming from inside the blob. "She's still in there!" Colossus said trying to pull at the blob. "Flora, can you hear me. Please… Flora!" Warren yelled banging on the blob. A vine snaked out and flicked Warren away.

"I know how we can get her out, but I have to call in a favor to someone nobody here wants to see." Logan said standing up. He cracked his neck and walked towards the blob but stopped when the vine snaked out again. "Just do it Logan and soon. We don't know how safe this is." Storm said trying to get a closer look. Logan nodded and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Want to know who the person is...let me know if you care.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the 1 1/2 delay...papers and more papers and writer's block-----enjoy and it is considerable longer

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was barely out of the city when he found the markings he was looking for. It was heavily covered but distinct. Bright red slash marks beneath the lowest hanging branches. He stopped a few miles down the highway and parked his bike under a tree. It took him a few minutes to collect enough bush and branches to hide the motorcycle. Turning back towards the woods, he began walking, stopping periodically to mark a few trees. It took him about an hour before he came upon the clearing and the cabin at the edge of it. He took a few steps into the clearing but jumped back when a large fireball flew in his direction. Logan fell back into a tree and growled. "John!" he roared, walking back into the clearing.

Pyro emerged from the cabin with a smug look on his face. "Oh, Wolfboy, I didn't see you there." The slender brown haired man said innocently. "I don't have time for your games Sparky. Now I need you to come back to the school, there isn't much time." Logan said stalking up to him. He could see the beginnings of a beard and the bags under his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard you correctly. It must be the lack of human companionship. I thought you said, 'come back to the school'." Pyro said forming a small fire ball.

"That's exactly what I said. We have a situation and I don't know of anyone who can help." Logan said putting his hand on the man's shoulder. "Sorry hairy, I don't think so." Pyro said with a shrug. He turned on his heel and began walking back to the cabin. "She'll die if you don't help!" Logan roared, trying to hide the desperation in his voice. "Who will die? And what does it matter to me? One less mutant for the world to hate." Pyro spat out over his shoulder.

"Her name is Rowen. She controls plants and stuff. Basically she's on big green thumb. But somehow her powers have her trapped in some type of cocoon and it wont let anyone get close. We don't know how long she'll last in there." Logan said loudly. "Plants you say…Does she happen to have green hair, bright eyes, pale green skin and a nasty sense of humor that involves poison ivy?" Pyro asked quietly, not daring to turn around. "I see you've met her. Now are you going to help or not?" Logan asked shoving his hands in his pocket.

Back at the Mansion

Bobby had returned from another unsuccessful visit home and had been thrown against the wall when he tried to freeze the vines. The sounds of screams inside the cocoon had stopped over and hour ago and the pulsings were slow and disturbing. "Where the hell is that giant blue fur ball when we need---" Bobby started to spit out but the high pitched scream from within the cocoon stopped his words.

The cocoon had stopped pulsing but not it was shaking and bulging as if Rowen was trying to claw her way out. It seemed to crack like and egg and ooze a bright yellow and green speckled substance out along with the gangly form Bobby assumed was Rowen or Flora as Warren called her. The body sat up, her back to the shocked and motionless for a moment before it twitched and thrashed. "You cant hurt me!" she screamed one last time before collapsing into the slime. "Somebody get me a blanket. Bobby call Logan and Kat, get some the shower ready." Storm screamed rushing to Rowen's side.

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, completely encased in green with small black orbs darting back and forth before rolling back into her head. They lifted her, ignoring the stinging sensation as they felt the poison ivy set in. They wiped as much of the slime off of her, though it seemed to excrete from her skin. They put her on one of the examination tables and then they waited. It didn't take long. Rowen began to shake and shudder as her heart rate increased. Her body began to grown another second skin and the sharp thorn protruded out of her hands, arms, feet, neck and back.

"Where the hell is Logan? Bobby put her on ice!" Kat screamed trying to hold Rowen down but only succeeding in getting herself cut. As Storm and Warren ran in, Rowen awoke. She arched her back and inhaled deeply. Rowen sat up and looked around the room. She didn't recognize any of the people. Where was she? Who were they? She was back in the institution! She quickly scrambled off the table and glared at the people. She was underground; she could sense more than smell the earth and the roots around her. Closing her eyes she tried to convince the roots to push against the walls, to come inside and help her to freedom.

She head the walls crack and the screams as they realized they're room would cave in. The earth beneath them shook and roared. "She calling a fucking earthquake!" screamed a man. "Rowen, stop!" yelled a women. "Stop?" she said quietly, letting the rumbles subside. She opened her eyes and looked at the cowering group in the corner of the large room. "Did you stop when you told my family I was dangerous? Did you stop the men from abusing me at night? Did you stop the constant poking and prodding? NO, YOU DIDN'T! Stop! I don't think you can make me stop! Not anymore, not ever again!" Rowen roared as vines shot out of the walls, grabbing hold of the members of the group.

"Holy Shit. Leafy gone crazy!" said a voice from behind her. Rowen turned to see a largely built man and a considerable smaller but equally attractive man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feel free to comment...there is a hint of smut later...but only if you want it.


	13. Chapter 13

Upon the request of Fallen Purgatori, I give you another chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She head the walls crack and the screams as they realized they're room would cave in. The earth beneath them shook and roared. "She's calling a fucking earthquake!" screamed a man. "Rowen, stop!" yelled a women. "Stop?" she said quietly, letting the rumbles subside. She opened her eyes and looked at the cowering group in the corner of the large room. "Did you stop when you told my family I was dangerous? Did you stop the men from abusing me at night? Did you stop the constant poking and prodding? NO, YOU DIDN'T! Stop! I don't think you can make me stop! Not anymore, not ever again!" Rowen roared as vines shot out of the walls, grabbing hold of the members of the group._

_"Holy Shit. Leafy gone crazy!" said a voice from behind her. Rowen turned to see a largely built man and a considerable smaller but equally attractive man. _

She had little time to react as the fire came towards her. Backing up against the wall she watch the flames lick at the vines. "NO!" Rowen roared as the vines retracted back behind the walls. Her vision was a hazy gray as she watched the people walk towards he. There was a man with wings, an angel she thought bitterly. "It took you long enough to hear my cries." She said before slipping back into the black. It wrapped around her like the vines that kept her safe after she escaped from the asylum. She felt a bright light behind her and noticed a figure walking out of it. "Give it back." Yelled a woman who looked very similar to her. "Who the hell are you?" Rowen yelled. "I'm you, well the you that forgot about life before the break out." Said the woman. Her hair was brown and her eyes weren't green. "No you cant be. I'm still inside the place. They caught me again." Rowen screamed. "You're crazier than I'd thought I'd be. I thought I left you behind. Nobody wants you here. Angel fell for me, not you. You cant have him." Said the woman shoving Rowen's shoulder.

"Angel? You mean the dude with the wings? Not even my type. Now that fireball, he's more my speed." Rowen said with a sultry smirk. "But I could see what I would see in an angel…if I was a helpless human who couldn't survive on her own." Rowen added with a sneer. "Are you calling me helpless? I survived for 5 years without your anger, your psychotic babbles and I liked being able to go out in public without people staring at me. I'm not green!" the woman hissed. "You are on the inside. You always have been. I knew it was only a matter of time. You think these people are your friends? All they want to do is test you. They'll use you like they did before and then when you get out of control, they'll make part of you go away. You think you forgot willingly. They made you forget, forced you to suppress me. I am you. The real you. You cant pick and choose. And I choose to be me, all of me, without you." Rowen said running past the woman towards the light. "No!" the woman screamed, but Rowen was gone, leaving her in the dark, where Rowen had been for all those years.

The bright light was the sun and it felt good on Rowen's skin. She looked up to see a glass ceiling letting in plenty of sunlight. She was surrounded by plants, all leaning towards her while still stretching to the sunlight. She was wearing a grey short sleeve shirt and a pair of black shorts. She breathed in the scent of fertilizer, dirt and pollen. "Feels like home, doesn't it?" said a male voice behind her. She turned to see the man from before, without the taller and hairier man. "Who are you?" she asked, sliding off the table she had been laying on. "I'm John but you can call me Pyro." He said as his hand ignited into flames. Rowen jumped back and roots shot of the nearby plants. "Easy there flower child, I'm not gonna hurt you. I swear I'm only here to help. I convinced Logan and Aurora to bring you here. I told them that you would be safer in a place that was more comfortable." Pyro said as the fire in his hand faded. Rowen looked down to see that her spikes had cut through bits of the fabric. She suddenly felt trapped in the clothes. She closed her eyes and waited as the plants inside and outside of the greenhouse covered up the walls leaving only the ceiling to let in the sunlight.

"I like a little privacy." She explained after seeing Pyro's face scrunch in confusion. She began pulling off the shirt when she noticed the hitch in his breath. "Have you never seen a woman undress before, firestarter?" Rowen said pulling her shirt back down. "Its not that but, the last time I checked you out I was dangling from a vine with the promise of poison ivy on my nether regions. I'm not exactly inclined to relieve that." He said turning his back to Rowen. She smiled and pulled off her shirt. She walked up to him and placed a finger just below his ear. He shivered as the scent of aloe filled his senses and a cool wet feeling spread over his neck. "All my touches aren't harmful. Flowers are beautiful and fragile but we keep our thorns to defend. We just want to protect ourselves. You understand?" she said close to his ear. Pyro nodded and slowly turned around. His eyes widened when he noticed the lack of shirt.

"I don't know if this is a good idea Rowen. Fire and plants don't usually get along." He said removing fingers that had been idly torturing his neck and ears. "Maybe I like to play with fire. And I don't mind a little burn…if you do it right." Rowen purred against his lips. Pyro let out a slow groan and barely registered the hand making its way under his shirt. He brought his lips against hers with a dangerous desire. His skin felt like it was being melted as he deepened the kiss. They parted briefly as Pyro set his shirt on fire, causing Rowen to jump bad and yelp. "Tricky little candle." She muttered before pulling him back towards her. "You promise not to stick me with a thorn?" he said into her neck. She reached down and unbuttoned the cargo pants and slowly pulled down the zipper. "Only if you stick me with yours." Rowen whispered, dipping her hand into his pants and boxers. She moaned as her hands wrapped around his already swollen length.

Pyro nipped at her neck as he kneading her breast. He dipped his head down as Rowen tried to capture a kiss and flicked both her nipples with his tongue. She arched towards his mouth as she stroked his cock wildly. He took as much of her small but full breast into his mouth, feeling himself harden. He hooked his thumbs over the shorts and pulled them down. She was without underwear. He blessed the Xavier Institute before dipping his hand into her folds. Rowen's eyes popped open as the heat filled her chest and abdomen. She felt a buzzing want in her pelvic and groaned as Pyro increased his ministrations. Pyro smiled as he dipped one finger inside. He back her into the table she had been laying on and lifted her onto the surface, inserting a second finger in the process. Rowen spread her legs wider and tried to moan but a rough passionate kiss stopped her.

He removed his fingers and licked them. The sight made Rowen feel like a dripping faucet she was getting so wet. Pyro kissed his way down her chest, stopping to swirl his tongue around and in her belly button. He suckled each thigh and then moved between the folds, licking her a few times with the length of his tongue. He let his tongue dart in and out of her and his thumb played with her numb. He inserted the two fingers as he let his tongue swirl around and flick at her clit. Each time she bucked or mewled his name he paused his tongue, which earned his a lust filled glare. He shot her over the edge and watched in arousal as she moaned and groaned. Before the after shock was over, he thrust himself inside, letting his thumb lazily rub against her clit. The feeling of her still pulsing walls caused him to only last a few minutes. He groaned and fell beside her, filling the remaining space on the table. Rowen waited till her heartbeat had slowed some and she had caught her breath before she spoke. "So it doesn't bother you that I'm green?" she said unexpectedly. Pyro chuckled and rolled on his side. "I'm a mutant. My mother figure was a blue woman who never wore clothing. I doubt the color of your skin is any reason why I should judge." He said softly. "What about me?" Pyro asked with a slight frown. "I don't know. Why don't you let me find out and then I'll let you know." She said honestly.

"Why don't you let me flip you over and show you how hot I can get?" Pyro said pulling her in for a knee weakening, lust filled, bruising kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's that for smut?


	14. Chapter 14

Rowen spent a few hours in the greenhouse by herself after Pyro left. She smiled to herself as she layed across the table that had been used for somehting other than changing plant pots. She had replaced her clothing and was close to falling asleep. In her dreams, Rowen's human half returned, madder than ever.

"You slut!" she roared leaping towards her. Rowen quickly dogged it and smiled.  
"Easy there kitten." she said with a smirk. "I'm only going to say this once. I'm not you anymore. You cant tell me what to do and you cant supress me. I'm tired of the shadows, you will be soon. We need to learn to get along."

"You need to give me back **my** body!" The other half said.  
"_Your body?_ It is my body, it will always be my body and I will do whatever I want to my body. Maybe I'll even go pay that little angle a visit. He looks like he could take me to new heights. Wonder what sex is like while you're flying?" Rowen teased with a smile.

"You stay away from him!" the other half yelled. This time when she lunged she connected with Rowen. Sparks shot out and it felt like her mind was on fire. "I'm not going back you worthless you human!" Rowen said with a grunt. "Well deal with it, cause I'm not staying here you hostile tramp!" The other half said. The black closed in on both of them as they ran towards the light. "You dont belong here, its my body." they said in unison. The light became brighter than all went dark.

Author's Note:--> more to come I swear!


	15. Chapter 15

**Back to the story!!!!**

Rowen opened her eyes and saw the pale white ceiling and screamed in delight. She was back among the mutants. She tried to get up but something was holding her down. "Easy there tiger; Storm told me you shouldn't exert yourself." Said a gruff voice to her left. She turned to see the man they called Wolverine, smoking a cigar and lounging lazily in a chair. "You both gave us quite a scare." He said standing up and put out his cigar.

"I was quite frightened but I beat her, I finally—Wait, both?" Rowen said a gasp. She turned her head to the left and saw herself on the table next to her. Her skin was bright green and matted with leaves that seemed to be grown from beneath. Her hair spilled over the table and piled at the floor in loose green waves. Her face was still and her eyes were closed and she could hear a slight wheezing coming from deep in her throat. "That's…that's…th-th-this is impossible." Rowen said with a shake of her head.

"Quite improbable Rowen but far from impossible." Said another voice. She looked over with wide eyes at the bright blue furry man who walked in wearing a three-piece suit. "You can call me Hank." He said and paused to brush a strand of hair out of the green girl's face before turning back to Rowen. "It turns out that you have a power all your own little one. You can merge." The blue fur man continued as he unstrapped her from the table. Rowen sat up and looked over at Flora and the singing pain of forgotten memories burst through like a dam. "We don't know all the details but we presume that that's how you and Flora shared the same body for so long. You mental capacity is much more powerful by our calculations." Hank said but Rowen couldn't hear him. She winced and yelped at the pain before everything went black again.

In the black she was alone. Flora was gone and the silence bothered her. She couldn't see anything but she remembered:

_**Twin girls born in a backwater town. Flora had been the weaker of the two and was born with a disability. Her mutant powers. Their mother cried herself into a depression while their Father took to religion, convinced that this was a punishment from god. Rowen was quite content with being the stronger and normal sister but took no pride in the fact that she had to protect Flora from herself and everyone else. **_

_**She remembered the cellar where Flora lived and the secret trips to the farm where Flora was allowed to be free. She remembered the beatings Flora received when a plant grew too wildly or they found out she had gone out. It didn't matter that she could hide her hair with dye or that she could make her skin look like Rowen's. She was still different and according to some, a demon.**_

_**Rowen never let on that she had a disability too. She didn't want to go into the cellar. She liked the fact that people didn't have to worry about touching her and getting poison ivy or that during a temper tantrum she could cause an earthquake. No, they had to worry about her merging with other people and taking over their bodies. She couldn't even play hide and seek with the kids because if she did pay close attention she would merge with the tree. She never told anyone. Not even Flora.**_

_**It wasn't until the fateful year when after finally convincing their parent to let her go to school with everyone else that Flora's secret was out. She went back into the cellar until she was 14 and they sent her away to a private school separate from Rowen. They didn't want Rowen to be close to her sister. Afraid it would corrupt her. It wasn't until much later that she discovered that they had sent her to an asylum shortly after Rowen went away to school. But it was too late and Flora never forgave her for abandoning her. **_

_"You left me to rot!" Flora screamed during one of their visits. She hadn't seen Flora in 3 years but the institution had killed the light in her eyes and permanently put a riff between them "I didn't know." Rowen said quietly. "You didn't want to know. I cant even go outside. I haven't felt the sun on my back in 3 years. I'm going to die in here." She said falling to the ground. She wept softly but her body shook. She hadn't looked this defeated since the girl melted off her hair. Rowen couldn't stand herself. She had shunned her sister and left her to be torment by their family because her problem was more visible. "Flora honey, I have to go. Come give me a hug."_

_**And with that they had become one. The memories had shifted and pushed and been forgotten or jumbled up. Flora was too weak to take control of Rowen but Rowen couldn't let her stay in the asylum. She set her free the only way she knew how. And now they were both free again.**_

Rowen's eyes fluttered opened as she took in the new surroundings. The walls were dark blue with tan trim and there was one door, ajar, a bright light creeping inside. Her body felt like lead but she struggled out of the bed regardless. She wobbled to the door and entered a hallway. She vaguely remembered the hallway and the screams. She touched the wall and the memory of the Flora taking over caused her legs to buckle. She whimpered silently before standing and making her way down the hall. She hadn't gone very far when she was scooped up by a pair of strong muscular arms. "Try not to scream this time. You can call me Colossus." Said the man she recognized as the one who could turn his body into metal. Rowen felt even weaker as her carried her back to the lab below the school.

The room was filled with the older mutants, all in a circle whispering and looking guilty of something. Flora was still on the table, the straps had been removed and the boy named Pyro was holding her hand. He looked up with baggy eyes and they became wide as he processed the resemblance. He turned back to Flora and kissed her hand.

Colossus put Rowen down and turned to Storm and Hank. "Good afternoon Rowen, I understand that you have just discovered Flora and you have separated." Storm said with a knowing smile. Wolverine and Hank didn't do a good job in explaining the situation and you fainted." She said handing her a robe and a glass of water. "How long was I out for?" Rowen asked after taking a few large gulps of water. She slipped on the robe and stared and Storm who remained silent. After a sigh she looked at the others and then back at Rowen. "You were out for five days but considering the stress you have been under I'm surprised you came out of it so quickly. Flora on the other hand is not so lucky. You merged with her and so you controlled her body and your own. She doesn't know how to take over the controls. Its been almost 4 years."

Author's Note:That's all for now folks….with reviews I might write another chapter before the end of the week. Sorry for the long delay. Drama and what not. Ick!


	16. Chapter 16

Flora's body felt so weak. Everything was cold and the world had gone black again. That skank of a sister had left her to rot in a coma. She could hear the jagged resemblance of voices, surrounding her. The only warmth came from her left hand, it was practically ablaze, as if it was trying to heat the rest of her useless living corpse. The limbs felt heavy and the pull to stay still overpowered Flora's mind.

She wanted to scream, to flail about like a small angry child, to break something, to feel something, anything. Instead she was dormant again, but Rowen was the center of attention, with her powers on display. She felt the warm wet tears fall out of her eyes and the heat spread to her shoulders and face for a brief moment.. Flora tried to move into the heat but it left before she could will her face to turn.

Someone was holding her hand. She could make out the pulse from the other person, and the voice rumbled closer than the other. Oh please let it not be that winged freak. He was so depressingly moody and calm. Definitely a match for her helter-skelter sister. The longer Flora sat in her mental cocoon the angrier she became. Why should Flora be the only one allowed to feel the sun. There was no sun in the dark, so birds to see, no growth to feel, nothing but sterile walls in this room and in her mind.

It was like the cellar, dank and lonely, dripping with memories of shame and disappointment. She could hear her father's voice, raining scripture down on her when he thought she was asleep. She could feel the pain of the scars, you taste the blood from the split lips, rewards from the exorcisms he tried to perform. Demons, demons.

John would have been a demon too, with all that fire and mirth. She ached for that little fireball, wanting him to be holding her hand, trying to warm her up with his fleshy flames instead of these nasty little do-gooders trying to save the world. She wanted out, out of their hopes, out of this building, out of everything. The rage was boiling again, the ground shaking, she felt herself slipping off the cool slab of metal. But the warmth wrapped around her, grabbed her.

* * *

She was moving. And then there was sunlight.

Pyro watched helplessly as Floral lay dormant on the table. Xavier was gone and nobody could get inside her mind. Storm disappeared periodically to appease the masses above the lab, Hank and Logan whispered to each other, Bobby and Rogue peaked in from time to time too. Everyone spoke to Rowen, the human looking version of his wild Flora. Twins. He couldn't believe it. She looked frightened and surprised when she first saw Flora. She fainted and they all rushed to help her.

Nobody was fixing his girl. What about Flora?! He demanded results for 5 days and they gave him nothing. Waiting was all anyone could do, they told him. He wasn't a patient man but he would wait for Flora. She needed someone to always be there. He only left her side twice a day and for only a few minutes at a time.

He held her hand and sent silent prayers to anything and everything. He whispered her name, like a chant, hoping she could hear him. He beautiful green face never flinched, a calm smile poised on her face, and eerie silence in her body.

And the tears fell. He brushed them away. He watched her face grimace and lept from the chair that had been his home for over a week.

"Guys, she moved, she's fighting back." he screamed, pumping his fists in the air as if this milestone was the entire victory.

And in this small celebration, when all hopes were restored, the ground shook. It twitched and jumped, the walls bent and John knew it was Flora. He grabbed her from the table and ran for the door. Outside, he told himself, she deserves to wake outside. Outside.


End file.
